Para Sempre
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Para sempre um no outro. - Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **Projeto Opus do fórum 6v

**Ship: **Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley

**Capa:** no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Para sempre um no outro.

**Spoiller: **7 – ignora o Epílogo

**Beta:** no one

**Finalização: **04 de maio de 2011

**Quantidade de capítulos: **01

**Para Sempre**

No fundo, não existe o certo e o errado.

Nunca existiu, e ele sempre soube disso.

Ele sabia disso o tempo todo. Sabia disso enquanto seus pais lhe diziam o que fazer e como agir quando criança. Sabia disso quando estendeu a mão a Harry Potter. Sabia disso quando seu pai foi preso. Sabia disso a cada vez que tentou matar Dumbledore. Sabia disso enquanto torturava pessoas sob o olhar de Voldemort. Sabia disso enquanto pulava linhas que discerniam inimigos durante a última batalha. Sabia disso na primeira vez que sorriu para ela.

Por que, então, sempre havia um certo e um errado em sua forma de vida?

Ele tragou uma última vez, sentindo o cigarro se consumir ao fogo e diminuir latentemente entre seus dedos. Olhou a pequena chama e sorriu, atirando a bituca longe enquanto a fumaça subia de entre seus lábios.

Talvez ele não quisesse saber. Era mais fácil viver entre certos e errados do que assumir uma forma própria de viver.

E não seria isso que determinaria sua felicidade.

Ele estava queimando rápido demais. Ele sentia sua vida se consumindo entre escolhas e decisões, e ele não queria mais pensar se o que estava fazendo era certo ou errado. Não existia certo e errado, e ele estava cansado.

Se era para se consumir, então ele queria queimar, tanto e completamente e por todos os lados, que ninguém suportaria sua própria luz.

Nem a menina que sorria para ele de longe, parada na outra ponta da rua, com seus cabelos de fogo brilhando sob o sol.

**o0o**

Ela sabia onde tinha errado.

Agora ela via. Agora ela conseguia apontar cada momento, cada falha, como linhas escritas em negro em um caderno antigo demais, frio demais, talvez familiar demais.

Ela não tinha mais pesadelos. Ela não tinha mais culpa. Ela não tinha mais receio.

Ela sorria para o loiro na outra ponta da rua e sabia que ele não viria até ela, e não era por rancor ou por medo ou por falta de querer.

Ele a amava. Ela o amava. Mas eles não seriam felizes juntos.

Não era o momento.

Como não foi o momento com Tom, porque era Tom. Como não foi com Dean, porque era Harry. Porque não foi com Harry, porque não era ela.

E ela sabia que não era o momento com Draco, porque ela precisava de mais nesse momento. E ele não precisava ouvir dela o quanto eles eram errados mais uma vez enquanto sorria deitado ao seu lado na cama, com a luz do sol brilhando em sua pele e seu sorriso e seus cabelos.

Ele sorria e ela sabia que fora ela quem dera para ele a liberdade para sorrir.

Ela brilhava, e ela sabia que aquele brilho ela havia roubado dele.

Eles haviam se perdido do mundo e se perdido um no outro com tanta intensidade que era como ter nascido de novo. E mais uma vez. E mais uma vez. E a cada beijo e a cada toque e a cada nova possibilidade que o simples estar junto lhes trazia.

E agora ela não precisava mais estar junto, ela precisava sorrir e andar sobre o meio fio e tomar banho de chuva.

Sem mãe, sem irmãos, sem Harry. E sem Draco. Porque Draco estava sorrindo, e ele precisava respirar e andar para o outro lado da rua, de cabeça erguida e sem medo de nenhum olhar.

Nem do dela.

**o0o**

Seu caminho não era marcado, e era a primeira vez que ele sabia para onde ia. E ele caminhava satisfeito por deixar a menina sorrindo atrás de si: ele a havia ensinado que poderia ser feliz sem certos ou errados.

Ela olhou para o céu e desejou a chuva para lavar sua alma de todos os seus erros, até os que não cometera, sorrindo por se sentir forte o suficiente para se molhar. Ela abriu os braços e girou na rua, feliz porque sabia que, em algum lugar, em algum momento, ele também faria aquilo sem se sentir julgado: era a parte dela nele.

Para sempre um no outro.

Para sempre _eles_.

**FIM**


End file.
